Charades
by stargatesg1971
Summary: SG-1 kick back and relax


Charades

By Stargatesg1971

_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters belong to MGM/UA, Showtime/Viacom, SCI-FI Channel, Gekko, Double Secret Productions etc. and all the powers that be, not me. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for fan entertainment only and no money has exchanged hands. The story is the property of the author and may not be posted anywhere without the authors consent. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jack stood staring at the crumpled piece of paper in his hands.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" he replied as he looked up at Daniel.

"You've been staring at that for almost 5 minutes now. When are you going to start?"

"When I have a clue, Daniel."

Daniel smirked. "This could be a long night."

"Very funny, Daniel."

Jack took one final look at the piece of paper, before rolling it into a ball and placing it in his pocket. Taking a deep breath, Jack looked at his teammates and then started to draw a rectangular shape in the air.

Daniel, Sam and, Teal'c all shouted at once "TV." Jack nodded that they were correct and then held 1 finger up in the air. Sam immediately told him "1 word." Not giving Daniel a chance to open his mouth. Jack nodded and smirked to himself at the competitiveness that always happened between Sam and Daniel when they played this game.

Jack bent down and pretended to untie his lace and remove it from his shoe. Once he'd done that, he laid it out in a straight line on the floor. Then he took off an imaginary pair of sunglasses and laid them next to the lace. After that he tied one end of the imaginary lace onto one arm of the glasses, and then repeated the same procedure with the other side. Once that was done, he picked up the glasses and carefully put them on, ensuring that they saw that he was placing the laced part over his head, allowing the glasses to rest on his chest. He patted the glasses on his chest, and then tugged at them, gesturing that they were secured around his neck by the lace, and then finally, he put them on. Looking pleased with himself at his resourcefulness, Jack looked up at his teammates. What he saw was, blank faces looking back at him. Disappointed Jack said. "You didn't get it did ya?"

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c looked at each other; and then told him. "No."

"Great!" said Jack as his flung his hands in the air. "I should have known it wouldn't be **_that_** easy."

Jack tapped his index, middle, and third finger on his arm to indicate that the word was split into 3 syllables. Puzzled looks were scattered between Sam and Daniel, whereas Teal'c just sat there waiting for the next clue.

Jack tapped his index finger against his arm and pretended to pull a jacket around him, as if to protect him against the weather, or at least that's what he hoped it looked like. He soon discovered that it didn't look like that to his teammates at all, when Sam and Daniel shouted out their thoughts. "Blanket, canvas, quilt…." Jack waved his arms around and shook his head to stop them guessing further.

"Lets try that again."

Jack pushed his arm through an imaginary sleeve of a jacket, and then put his other arm through the other side. He wrapped the jacket round himself, and then held one arm up above his head, and moved his fingers up and down. At the same time moving his arm downwards, hoping it would imply rain. Sam quickly caught onto that idea, much to Jacks relief and shouted. "Raincoat." Jack rolled his hand around trying to encourage her to expand on it. Daniel joined in and before long they were reeling names off. "Slicker, trench coat, waterproof jacket, mackinaw, overcoat."

Jack pointed to Sam when he heard her say what he'd meant by his gesture. She repeated her last word. "Overcoat." Jack shook his head and waved towards himself hoping she'd go back over past words. Daniel jumped in. "Mackinaw." Jack pointed to Daniel and immediately held his thumb and index finger up in the air at a distance, and then shortened the distance between the two. Sam instantly said. "Mac." Jack pointed at her, and smiled.

As Jack got ready for the second syllable Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c mumbled amongst themselves about what it could be.

Jack tapped his index and middle finger on his arm and then pointed to Daniel. His teammates looked at him puzzled. Jack rolled his eyes and pointed to Teal'c, and then to himself. He looked pleadingly at his teammates hoping that at least one of them would get it. Teal'c was just about to open his mouth when Daniel jumped up.

"I got it. It's MacGyver!"

Jacked grinned at his friend. "Its about time, Daniel. I thought you'd have got that ages ago. You're always going on about how much you like the show."

"Well you confused me with that little stint in the beginning. What was that anyway?"

"It was a MacGyverism."

"A what?"

"Don't give me that, Daniel. You know exactly what it is. It's when MacGyver makes something out of nothing. He does it in every episode _for crying out loud_."

"Really?" replied Daniel with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Oh come on, as if you don't know. Its your favorite show."

Daniel grinned back at Jack. "I know exactly what it is, Jack. I'm just a little surprised you do."

Jack looked at Daniel in all seriousness. "What can I say? I like the guy. He's a hero."

FIN


End file.
